El regalo más grande
by gottabepatchcipriano
Summary: Sam recibe por navidad el regalo más grande para ella, FREDDIE- SEDDIE*-*  Por favor lean se que no se me dan bien los sumarys


**Hey chicos! como andan!, bueno se que algunos esperan el capitulo de la otra nov, pero como no tengo muy buenas ideas para subir aun actualizare la semana que viene, puede que martes o miercoles:), en fin de momento les voy a dejar un pequeño fic que he escrito y si estoy inspirada y les gusta este subire otro hahahahah.**

**Espero les guste a todos, primero que nada, iCARLY NO ME PERTENECE y tampoco sus personajes ( puede que algun nombre me lo invente y ese si que me pertenecera, hahaha si si es liante, solo lean el shoot haber si les gusta :) )**

**Freddie Pov**  
>Faltan apenas unas horas para que sea navidad y estoy realmente nervioso por que no se si a sam le gustara mi regalo, os cuento, a Carly le he comprado un vestido negro y rosa muy '' cool '' como diria ella, y seguro que le gusta, y si no pondra buena cara, no es de las chicas que se quejan si no les gusta algo, a Spencer le he comprado un banjo nuevo ya que el suyo esta un poco ¿Estropeado? si eso es correctisimo, y bueno a mi '' querida princesita puckett '' le he echo algo más especial, he comprado varias cajitas y en cada una hay una pista , para encontrar su regalo y realmente esta guardado en un lugar muy especial para nosotros, La salida de emergencias.<p>

No creo que realmente se de cuenta por que Sam no es una persona muy ' observadora ' pero no creo que se haya podido olvidar de eso, en fin, son las 5 Am ya queda menos, esperare hasta las 7Am que es cuando todos se levantan.

**Fin Freddie Pov**

**General Pov**  
>La alarma despertador suena aunque Carly ya llevaba horas despierta, por fin iba a poder levantarse ya que los benson o mejor dicho freddie estaria por venir.<br>Escucha la puerta sonar y abre corriendo ya que como he dicho antes es Freddie, Sam es tan baga que no quiere pero al pasarle bacon por su nariz despierta rapidamente

**Sam Pov**  
>Estaba soñando con el nerd, bueno corrijo MI NERD , nadie mas que yo puede llamarlo nerd, y todo eso que yo le digo, entonces empece a olfatear como un perro, olia rico, a ese rico baicon boliviano que tanto me encanta, entonces desperte corriendo y vi a Carlota haciendo la gracia junto a freddie y spencer, o dios mio se estaban riendo, el ñoño me habia visto durmiendo ¿Que si habia hablado en sueños? espero que no, dios mio que vergüenza, si yo samantha tengo vergüenza, haber tranquilidad no era mas que un estupido sueño, un muy lindo estupido sueño.<p>

F: Buenos dias princesa-oh oh, esto no pinta muy bien , esta divertido riendose

S: De que te ries nerd?-dije indiferente

F: Sueñas en voz muy alta princesa -acto seguido salio riendose y corriendo-Baja pronto

C&SP SE MIRARON Y BAJARON ABAJO SI

Oh dios mio, me ha escuchado hablando, sobre el !, tengo un gran problema .

**Fin Sam Pov**

**Freddie Pov**  
>Estaba entrando en el cuarto de Carly seguida de la nombrada, a despertar a Sam, cuando Carly saco un poco de baicon boliviano por la nariz, escuche las cosas que decía y no pude evitar sonrojarme, que linda es cuando duerme, y más cuando dice cosas lindas de mi como ' Freddie, eres solo mio ' si si, parece mentira pero lo dijo durmiendo, me quede un poco shokeado y dije a Carly que parara para poder escucharla un poco más ' Freddie, eres increíble, eres un nerd pero bueno corrijo eres MI NERD ' y cosas por el estilo entonces no pude evitar sonreír y Carly volvió a pasarle el baicon por la nariz, entonces despertó y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba soñando y se sonrojo, la vi con cara de preocupación y no pude evitar sonreír, antes de irme le dije muy claramente ' Sueñas en voz muy alta princesa ' y note como se molestaba<p>

C: Y SAM?

F: Ahora baja

SP: Ah claro, en mientras voy a preparar el desayuno y...-fue cortada por Carly

C: QUE? NO ! PRIMERO LOS REGALOS

F: ESPERA QUE SAM BAJE!-dije un poco molestado por lo que se vio evidente-es decir, por 'cortesía' no?

C: Si , ya claro...-dijo un poco extrañada

S: QUE PASA CONMIGO?-dijo como si nada

F: TE ESPERÁBAMOS A DESAYUNAR PRINCESITA-dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja

SP&C: COMO LA DIJISTE?

F: YO?

C: Si la dijiste princesita

S: Ay ya que , mejor desayunemos, dejemos al bobo con sus bobadas-dijo riendose

F: Un bobo que sueñas que es increíble-le dije en el oido y note como se irritaba, entonces me aleje un poco

Spencer y Carly se miraron con confusión pero prefirieron no meterse en nada.

**Fin Freddie Pov**

**Sam Pov**  
>Oh dios mio, me ha oido, y ahora me esta cargando con lo mismo, aunque me gusta que me diga princesa, pero me irrita que lo haga con ese tonito de sabe lo todo, uff me pone enferma<br>Empiezo a desayunar, y no le echo muy en cuenta a los regalos, pero de repente uno me llama la atención, es el de freddie para mi , es una pequeña caja, con un papel de regalo lila y un enorme lazo dorado con pequeños dibujitos rojos y azules , era realmente llamativo.  
>Carly ya estaba que se subia por las paredes así que abrio los regalos, el de Spencer era una lampara de ositos de gominola ( NA:como el de en una habitación ardiente ) , el de Freddie un vestido negro muy bonito, y el mio bueno... el mio... suena cursi, pero era una carta ya que es mi mejor amiga , y que ojo me costo mucho hacer ya que no soy de las que expresan sus sentimientos, y una pulsera de plata con nuestros nombres guardados y un BF final, realmente le gusto, y me puso muy contenta.  
>Después Spencer abrió los suyos , Carly le había regalado una camiseta de su grupo favorito , unos calcetines de luces , y un peluche de bob esponja que tanto le gusta (NA: esto me lo acabo de inventar hahaha ) El friki le regalo un banjo nuevo , la verdad le hacia falta, y yo, bueno yo le regale unas converses nuevas en color negra.  
>Luego vinieron los de freddie, Carly le regalo una de esas camisas ñoñas que tanto le gustan, Spencer un cargador universal para todas sus cosas ( Cámaras ordenadores etcc... ) y bueno mi regalo creo que fue un poco especial o al menos no se lo esperaba, le regale un programa especial de efectos de esos nerds que a el le gustan, me costo bastante, ya que me lleve muchísimo tiempo ahorrando para poder comprárselo, pagaría por tener una foto con la cara que puso, fue divertidisimo, pero no solo su cara si no la de Carly y Spens también molo, fue tan , no se no tengo palabras para explicarlo, dentro de la cajita de regalo en la que puse el programa le puse una pequeña nota, al leerla sonrió, y yo me sonroje, todos quisieron saber que ponía pero freddie no dejo que la leyeran, lo que puse en ella era '' Hola freduccini, (Si hasta en la nota te insulto :P) espero que te haya gustado mi regalo, y que aunque pocas veces te lo diga, te tengo aprecio y te quiero, pero no te acostumbres a que te lo diga, :) '' cuando la termino de leer me dio un abrazo, al principio me quede un poco no se , en SHOCK? no , no creo que fuera eso, todos me miraron rara al no haberle empujado, pero yo le correspondí el abrazo, y le puse mis manos en su cuello, y entonces fui cuando hice una de las mías, le dije al oido, no te acostumbres ñoño, y le metí la lengua en la oreja, al principio puso cara de asco pero después se rió.<br>Entonces llego el momento de mis regalos, por fin, Carly me regalo una camiseta con nuestra foto y un colgante que ponía mejores amigas siempre , Spencer me regalo un jamón entero para mi, y entonces llego el turno de freddie, me dio una pequeña caja y la abrí contenía una nota '' Este no es tu regalo, no te asustes, hay 3 cajas mas como estas, vete arriba al estudio si quieres saber donde esta la siguiente'' no pude evitar sonreír y se me escapo

S: Tu siempre tan cursi idiota-dije sonriendo

F: Ay ya qué

C: Que es?

F&S: NADA !

S: tenemos que dejar de hacerlo-dije riendome

F: Sin duda !

entonces me fui arriba con freddie y empezamos a charlar

S: Y bien?

F: Y bien que?

S: la próxima cajita?...

F: la vas a buscar de verdad? pensé que te quejarías y que tendría que dártelo directamente-dijo riéndose

S: Bahh por una vez te voy a dar la satisfacción de hacer lo que tu quieras

F: Esta bien, la segunda esta aquí donde grabamos icarly, ya que aquí fue como pudimos hacernos '' Amigos '' (?)

S: si ya esta bien, voy a buscarla

no me fue muy dificil buscarla, ya que estaba en el coche de atrezo escondida

F: Muy lista puckett

S: o tu muy bobo ñoño-dijo riendo

F: ayy, leela ya

S: ya voy, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer idiota !

La leí y decía que para poder decirle donde estaba la siguiente debería darle un abrazo a freddie, OTRO? já , al final lo va a conseguir, me esta poniendo nerviosa

S: ES ENSERIO?

F: SI , SI QUIERES HACERLO CLARO

S: ESTA BIEN

F: ENSERIO? PENSABA QUE ME PEGARIAS

S: MM, NO

entonces le di el abrazo y sentí que se me venia el mundo abajo y que no quería que terminara nunca.  
>La tercera y cuarta cajita fue fácil , no me pedían nada a cambio solo encontrar la siguiente.<br>Hasta que llegue a la salida de incendios, y me puse realmente nerviosa, no sabia que quería Fredward , entonces saco la ultima cajita , en la que decia '' Puedes hacer cualquier cosa para convencerme de que te de el regalo ;) ''

S: es enserio?

F: Si, puedes pegarme, insultarme, o cualquier cosa

S: Cualquier cosa?-dije un poco dudosa

F: Si , esta bien pegarme ya, pero no me mandes al hospital eh!

S: No creo que te mande al hospital por esto- entonces le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y le bese, note como freddie se quedo un poco en shock, pero me devolvía el beso rápidamente

F: Bueno , me has convencido-dijo con una sonrisa picara

S: No esperaba más-dije sonriendo- vamos mi regalo nerd

F: Esta bien toma- dijo sacándose de su bolsillo otra pequeña caja

S: La tenias todo el tiempo en tu bolsillo?

F: si -dijo riendo

S: buah que mas da, al menos me divertí

Al abrirla vi un precioso broche morado , era una pequeña muñeca de cabellos dorados y rizado, con ojos azules , era yo, también había un colgante para colgarlo , en el había un muñeco como freddie, al principio no lo entendí bien, pero después si

F: Bueno yo sam esto , queria decirte que bueno desde hace tiempo tu , yo bueno esto es, dificil tu a mi me...

S: Me gustas.

F: Espera si, bueno queria decir, no me pegues, espera un momento... ¿QUE DIJISTE?

S: Que yo también te quiero nerd, vamos pon me el colgante

Me puso el colgante y me susurro, 'Entonces me quieres?'

S: Desde el primer beso idiota

F: Entonces bueno yo, esto suena muy cursi pero... ¿Querria usted princesita puckett estar con un ñoño como yo?

S: ummn... no creo querer-dijo con un tono picaro

F: SAM !

S: Que si idiota-dicho esto lo volví a besar

Volvimos al apartamento shay muy sonrientes, era navidad y el mejor regalo que me podrian haber regalado lo tenia a mi lado mirándome con una sonrisa, era el , era freddie el **REGALO MÁS GRANDE.**


End file.
